Starting Out: The Basics
Welcome to the Planes of Ruin wiki! Here, you'll be able to create, edit and contribute to everything and anything within our living world. That said, making pages on a wikia can be a little bit difficult at first, so we encourage you to browse through this guide to help you in getting started. Making a Page First thing's first: You'll need a page! If you look in the upper-right corner of the toolbar (directly across from 'Planes of Ruin Wiki'), there'll be a button that says 'Add a page'. Clicking it will present you with two options for the layout of your new page. The 'blank' option is recommended, as it won't populate your page with stuff you don't need. Infoboxes The staple of almost every page, the infobox allows you to compile basic/introductory information pertinent to a character, thing or place. You can add infoboxes to a page through the visual editor via 'insert', then 'template' and finally selecting the corresponding template (Infobox, in this case). You can also add one through the source editor by typing in the syntax code. Be warned: The source and classic editors have a bit of a learning curve, so tinker with either carefully! The syntax code for an infobox is below: Note: You can only include up to 10 items in any one infobox. Adding anything further will break the template. Headers, Sub-headers and Formatting Headers are used to break information up into smaller sections much like chapters in a table of contents, whilst subheaders are used to create sub-sections. Both are very easy to add via the visual editor: simply select the drop-down menu (it should have the word 'Paragraph' on it). You'll have several options, including 'Heading', 'Subheading 1-4', and some additional formatting options. Below is a sample of each: Sample Heading Sample Subheading (1) Sample Supheading (2) Sample Subheading (3) = Sample Subheading (4) = Note how each is listed in the list at the top of the page. There is no true limit to the amount of headers and subheaders you add to a page. Through that same toolbar, you're also able to format text with bold, italics, strikethrough and underline. (Code) Bold text Italics Strikethrough Underline. Images No page is truly complete without images. Images can provide references for readers, allow you to better describe relevant items or characters, and much more. To add an image, click the 'insert' drop-down on the toolbar and select 'Media', and then either provide a link or upload whatever image you want. Once placed, you can then add captions and change how it interacts with text on the page by double-clicking the image. Additionally, you can use arrows located on its corners to re-size the image, so as to better fit it wherever you deem most fitting. In the source editor, the toolbar will have menus that function similarly -- or you can use the following code: , replacing 'IMAGENAME.IMAGETYPE' with the name and type of image you're trying to add (ex: Sausage.jpg. The image's name is 'Sausage' and the type is 'jpg'.), and the size you want the image to be. Note: Chosing excessively large pixel values can cause the image to warp, and break the flow of text on your page. Final Recommendations The above are the rough basics necessary for adding to our wiki. More advanced additions can be taught by administrators and people with experience, or learned through researching wiki coding. Now that you're ready to get started, we recommend taking a look at the rules section of our wiki in order to familiarize yourself with character creation rules, house rulings and so on. Thank you again, and have fun!